Operación: Cita Entre Amigos
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Holly decidió el ayudar a Meeshell a tener una cita con un amigo de la escuela que conoció en linea, y cuando se entera que se trata de Humphrey decide que debe ayudar aún más para que esta no-cita no este destinada al fracaso. ¿Lo logrará? ¿O su presencia no es necesaria? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Bienvenidos nuevamente a una nueva historia de "El Capítulo Final", y hoy tendremos una historia con Meeshell Mermaid. Desde hace tiempo que pensé en esta y ha tenido muchos cambios en el camino, pero ya fue suficiente plática. A por la historia. (PD: Ya se que el título no es muy bueno)

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Operación: Cita Entre Amigos**

 _Era otro gran día en Ever After High y hoy nos encontramos en la sala de descanso de la escuela, lugar donde varios alumnos vienen a relajarse cuando no tienen nada más que hacer._

 _Aquí encontramos a Holly O'Hair que esta platicando con Cedar Wood y Meeshell Mermaid. Cedar le estaba pidiendo consejos para escribir una historia de ficción, ya que ahora puede mentir puede escribir historias._

 ** _Holly estaba más que feliz de ayudarle con eso, Cedar escuchaba con atención pero Meeshell estaba ocupada escribiendo en su computadora con una sonrisa en su cara. Al notar eso Holly le habló._**

"¿Estas tomando notas Meeshell?"

 _ **Meeshell apartó su atención de lo que hacía de vuelta a Holly,**_ "Perdona Holly, no te estaba escuchando. Continua" **_dijo la sirena._**

"¿Qué estas haciendo ahí?" _preguntó Cedar preguntándose de lo que tenía distraída a su amiga._

"Nada especial, solo teniendo una conversación con un amigo"

"Quiero ver" _expresó Holly con emoción sentándose a su lado para ver la conversación._

 ** _En la pantalla de su laptop estaba la conversación, que no era nada especial solo hablando de cosas de la vida. Aunque Holly lo veía distinto._**

"Llevan hablando desde hace un buen tiempo" _dijo Cedar que se sentó junto a ellas para poder verlo,_ "¿Acaso ya se vieron en persona?"

"La verdad no. Es un foro escolar donde todos usan apodos así que no se quien es. Podría ser cualquiera en la escuela" _explicó Meeshell._

"Ya lo reconozco, me uní a ese foro recientemente. No podía antes ya que siempre terminaba poniendo mi nombre verdadero, es entretenido el hablar con alguien así" _dijo Cedar._

"Lo sé, uno puede conocer a alguien que le gusten las mismas cosas que a ti"

"¿Cómo 'BenedictKing'?" _dijo Holly refiriéndose con quien hablaba Meeshell._

"Por ejemplo, tiene un buen gusto en música y él también me recomendó unos juegos que me gustaron"

"Sería genial si pudieran verse en persona. Ya sabes conversar cara a cara, dar un paseo. Podrían hacer muchas cosas" **_opinó Holly._**

"Se lo pregunte hace unos días y me dijo que es algo tímido para hacerlo, la verdad es que no le tomo mucha importancia a eso" _respondió Meeshell._

"¿Pero te gustaría conocerlo en persona?" _preguntó Cedar curiosa._

"Sería interesante, pero por ahora disfruto nuestras conversaciones en línea"

"Eso esta bien. Si me disculpas tengo que ir por algo en mi cuarto" **_dijo Holly,_** "Hey Cedar, ¿me acompañas?"

 ** _Antes de que pudiera responder la pelirroja la agarró de la mano y se la llevó hacia el pasillo._**

"Ouch, eso fue rudo para tu información"

"Perdona, pero tengo una idea genial y necesitaré tu ayuda" _dijo la princesa._

"¿Y por qué me llevaste al pasillo para decírmelo?"

"Es una sorpresa para Meeshell" _dijo emocionada_ _,_ "Vamos hacer que ella y BenedictKing se conozcan en persona"

"¿Para qué? Claramente esta cómoda hablando con él en línea" **_dijo Cedar y tenía mucha razón._**

"Ya lo sé, ¿pero no crees que sería mejor si se vieran en persona? Que pasearan, comieran algo, ir al parque"

"¿Acaso quieres arreglar una cita a ciegas?"

"¿Tal vez?" **_Cedar la quedo mirando no convencida de su plan,_** "Oye, se que suena mal y poco ético el meterse en su vida privada, pero quiero que consideres esto: Meeshell quiere seguir su destino, y en este pierde a su príncipe que se supone que es su amor verdadero, ¿qué sucedería si encontrara su verdadero amor antes de todo eso? Viviría feliz y sin tener que estar atascada en el océano por reglas de la magia o lo que sea"

 ** _Cedar aún no parecía convencida,_** "¿Cuántas historias románticas has escrito últimamente?"

"Solo he hecho borradores, pero eso no es importante. Por favoooooor necesito tu ayuda" **_suplicó Holly._**

 _ **Cedar suspiró,**_ "Supongo que sería bueno el intentarlo, bien te ayudaré"

"Gracias, gracias. No te arrepentirás de esto"

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?"

* * *

 _Ahora nos encontramos en la sala de control de EspejoNet de la escuela, un lugar atendido y cuidado por las mentes más brillantes de la escuela._

 _Actualmente solo uno de ellos se encontraba aquí, Dexter Charming, que estaba ocupado revisando unos códigos cuando fue interrumpido por una voz._

"Dexter, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

 ** _Al voltearse vio que era Holly O'Hair._**

"En un momento, solo déjame completar esto y..." **_dijo mientras acababa lo que estaba haciendo con la computadora,_** "Listo, ¿qué pasa?"

"Bueno, me preguntaba si acaso tienes acceso a todas la cuentas en los servidores de la escuela. Es para un trabajo que estoy haciendo" _dijo la joven._

"Técnicamente solo a una parte, Humphrey y yo nos dividimos las cuentas según sus foros" _explicó el príncipe_ _,_ "Aquí tengo la lista de los foros que yo monitoreo y sus cuentas"

"Muy bien, acaso puedes hackear una cuenta para, no sé, ¿escribirle a alguien como si fueras esa persona?"

"¿Usar una cuenta ajena para fingir que eres alguien más? En teoría, desde aquí, si es posible ya que pasas la mayoría de las medidas de seguridad y solo es necesario un conocimiento básico de computación para realizarlo, pero no es éticamente correcto" **_explicó Dexter,_** "¿Para qué clase dijiste que era el trabajo?"

 ** _Antes de que Holly pudiera decir algo el teléfono de Dexter empezó a sonar, al sacarlo vio que quien llamaba era Cedar y contesto._**

"Hola Cedar, ¿qué pa- Ve más despacio, apenas te entiendo" _**decía al espejofono,**_ "¡¿Qué?! Voy de inmediato"

 ** _Dexter terminó la llamada y se levantó de su asiento._**

"Lo siento pero esto es urgente. Quédate aquí y no toques nada, ¿esta bien?"

 ** _Holly asintió._**

"Mejor me apresuro. Todos saben lo problemático que puede ser un Jabberwocky" **_y con ello se fue de la habitación dejando a Holly sin supervisión alguna._**

 _ **La princesa no perdió su tiempo y se sentó frente a la computadora para poner en marcha su plan. Al parecer ella tenía un conocimiento básico de computación porque pudo ingresar sin problemas en la cuenta de BenedictKing. Empezó a escribirle a buscó sus conversaciones más recientes y encontró la que buscaba.**_

"'SingingSiren', esa es la buena" **_se dijo a sí misma mientras iniciaba una conversación._**

"'Hola Siren, ¿cómo estás?'" **_escribía Holly como si fuera BenedictKing._**

 ** _Paso unos momentos hasta que Meeshell respondió,_** "'Hola Benedict, estoy bien, ¿cómo estás tú?'" **_leyó Holly._**

"'Bien, quería preguntarte algo. ¿Qué dices si nos vemos en persona?'"

"'¿Enserio? Creí que dijiste que eras muy tímido para eso'"

"'Lo estuve pensando y decide por que no intentarlo, sería genial conocerte en persona'"

 _ **Meeshell tardó unos momentos en responder, Holly empezaba a preocuparse de que su plan no fuera a funcionar. Pero esa preocupación se fue cuando el mensaje llegó.**_

"'Muy bien, ¿qué dices de mañana en la tarde en el AbraCafé?'"

"'Esta bien para mí'"

 ** _Entonces Holly empezó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose, claramente molestos, significando que debía de terminar la conversación rápido._**

"'¡Bien! Nos vemos mañana, bye'" **_y con ello cerró la conversación. En ese momento Dexter volvió a la habitación._**

 ** _Se paró de su silla e hizo cara de inocente como si no hubiera hecho nada malo mientras Dexter la miraba con molestia._**

"Dexter, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías que encargarte de un Jabberwocky con Cedar?" **_dijo Holly._**

"No había ningún Jabberwocky, tengo que recordar que Cedar puede mentir"

"¿Por qué ella te mentiría a ti?" **_dijo como si ella no hubiera sido quien planeó todo esto._**

"Me dijo lo que hacías" _mientras Dexter decía eso Cedar llegó al lugar._

"Holly disculpa, pero no podía mentir más. Mi nariz se estaba poniendo demasiado larga" _explicó Cedar mientras se frotaba su nariz._

"No te preocupes, todo esta listo. La cita ya está en marcha"

"¿Acaso consideraste el hecho de que ese chico pueda estar en una relación ya? ¿O que no este interesado en chicas? ¿O ambos?" _dijo Dexter._

"Ese es un buen punto" _añadió Cedar._

"Cálmense, lo tengo todo resuelto. Revise sus conversaciones y no hay nada que pueda interferir en este plan"

"Tengo una lista de cosas que pueden salir mal en este plan" **_dijo Dexter, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a nombrar todos los plotholes de la historia alguien más vino corriendo hasta aquí._**

"Dexter necesito tu ayuda. Alguien hackeo en mi cuenta y tenemos que encontrar al responsable de inmediato" _dijo Humphrey Dumpty,_ "Hola chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso también hackearon sus cuentas?"

* * *

 ** _Holly terminó de explicar su plan a Humphrey, el cual en realidad se lo tomo bien._**

"¿Por qué harías algo así?" _dijo Humphrey molesto,_ "No, hablo en serio. ¿Por qué creerías que esto sería una buena idea? Invadir la privacidad de alguien, hacerte pasar por esa persona para que fuera a una cita a ciegas con alguien en quien tal vez no este interesado y engañar a Dexter para hacer todo esto"

"En mi defensa no mencione la palabra cita en la conversación, eso sería ir demasiado rápido" _dijo Holly_ _,_ "Además no esperaba que se enamoraran a primera vista, solo serían dos amigos pasándola bien y tal vez con el paso del tiempo conectar de manera más personal"

"¿Cuántas historias de romance ha hecho últimamente?" _preguntó Humphrey a Cedar._

"Varias supongo" **_dijo Cedar._**

"Solo son borradores" _dijo Holly_ _,_ "Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que tenemos que prepararte para tu no-cita mañana"

"Hey, ¿quién dijo que iba a ir? Yo no arreglé ningún encuentro. Le diré a Meeshell que fue un gran malentendido y ella de seguro lo entenderá"

"¡No hagas eso! Por favor" **_expresó Holly,_** "Decepcionarías a Meeshell, ella esta emocionada por conocer quien está detrás de BenedictKing"

 ** _Humphrey lo pensó por unos momentos, al final suspiró resignado._**

"No puedo creer que haga esto" **_murmuro para sí mismo,_** "Bien, lo haré. Pero te advierto que no se como esto pueda funcionar"

"No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo" **_dijo Holly._**

"Muy bien, ahora que ya resolvieron esto pueden por favor salir de aquí" **_dijo Dexter que se había quedado callado todo este tiempo,_** "Tengo que actualizar protocolos de seguridad" **_dijo lo último mientras miraba directamente a Holly._**

 ** _Con ello las chicas y Humphrey salieron de la sala de control._**

"Humphrey, tienes mi garantía de que no te arrepentirás de esto"

* * *

"Me arrepiento completamente de todo lo que me llevo a este momento" _dijo Humphrey mientras se veía en el espejo._

 ** _Ya era el día siguiente y faltaba media hora para la reunión entre SingingSiren y BenedictKing en persona, y en el cuarto de Humphrey las cosas iban más o menos bien._**

"¿Dónde está Holly? Ella dijo que ayudaría"

"Esta hablando con Meeshell, al parecer ella necesitaba que le hiciera un favor. No se de que es la verdad" _dijo Cedar mientras sacaba varias ropas de un bolso_ _,_ "Bueno, según las indicaciones de Holly esto es lo que te vas a poner para el día de hoy"

 ** _La ropa consistía en una camisa con un estampado que decía Rock &Roll, gafas oscuras, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis._**

"No, no, no, absolutamente no. El cuero y yo no combinamos para nada" _dijo rehusándose a usar eso._

"Vamos, te quedara bien" _al decir eso la nariz de Cedar creció_ _,_ "Bien, no te quedaría bien. Pero te verías distinto" _su nariz volvió a su tamaño normal_ _._

"¿Y eso sería bueno cómo?"

"Mejor pregúntale a Holly, después de todo es su plan" **_dijo Cedar sin que pasara nada,_** "Al parecer el evitar responder no cuenta como mentir"

 ** _Y como si la hubieran invocado, la hija de Rapunzel abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación._**

"Disculpen por la tardanza"

"¿Dónde estabas?" _preguntó Cedar._

"Estaba con Meeshell, ella me pidió un favor que nos permitirá seguirlos durante su no-cita" _dijo Holly._

"¿De qué hablas?" _preguntó Humphrey._

"Tiene miedo de que se moje de repente y pierda sus piernas a mitad de su encuentro" _entonces fue donde vio a Humphrey_ _,_ "¿Por qué aún no te has cambiado?"

"No entiendo porque me tendría que cambiar, no es como si fingiera ser alguien más" **_respondió el joven._**

"Para nada, es solo para que tengas más estilo. Para que ella crea que eres cool"

"Holly. Todos en la escuela me conocen, saben que no soy 'cool' en apariencia y estoy bien con eso, prefiero ser yo"

"¿Puedes al menos usar la chaqueta?" **_dijo Holly mientras hacía ojos de perrito triste para convencerlo._**

 ** _Y funciono, ya que Humphrey resignado tomo la chaqueta y se la puso,_** "Supongo que no esta tan mal" _**dijo mirándose en el espejo.**_

"Bien, creo que eso ya es todo. Ahora ve amigo mío y ten un buen rato con Meeshell" _**dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y sacándolo del cuarto.**_

 _Ahora con solo ellas dos en el lugar Cedar habló._

"¿Le pusiste micrófonos a la chaqueta?"

"Sip, así escucharemos todo lo que pasa e intervenir si es necesario. Operación: Cita Entre Amigos está en marcha" _dijo Holly con orgullo._

"Debes trabajar en tus títulos" **_comentó Cedar._**

"Lo sé"

* * *

 _Meeshell se encontraba sentada en una de las varias mesas que tenía el AbraCafé ya que había venido antes ansiosa de conocer a su amigo en línea en persona._

 _El aroma a café cubría el ambiente mientras que la joven sirena estaba nerviosa, se preguntaba como sería esta persona y si se llevarían bien sin una pantalla separando a ambos._

 ** _Empezó a preocuparse de que en realidad no dijeron como iban a identificar al otro durante su conversación, pero se calmó al recordar que Holly le había dicho que ella sabía quien era BenedictKing y que arreglaría todo por lo que no había el porque preocuparse con eso._**

"Disculpa" ** _una voz distrajo sus pensamientos y al mirar quien era vio a Humphrey Dumpty que estaba usando una chaqueta de cuero, algo inusual pero pensaba que le quedaba bien,_** "Meesheel, ¿tú eres SingingSiren, verdad?"

"Si, soy yo. Así que tú eres BenedictKing" _dijo la joven riéndose un poco provocando que Humphrey se sintiera desilusionado. Al notar eso ella se corrigió rápidamente,_ "Perdón, solo me pareció gracioso tu nombre de usuario, ya sabes. Benedict, huevos Benedicto, es tu estilo"

 _Eso levantó el ánimo de Humphrey sin_ _problemas , _"Ahora que lo dices en voz alta si es algo gracioso" _dijo mientras se sentaba._

 _ **Mientras tanto, en una mesa cercana, se encontraban Holly y Cedar espiando a ambos. Holly usaba audífonos para poder escuchar de lo que hablaban gracias a los micrófonos en la chaqueta mientras que Cedar estaba revisando el menú.**_

"Hasta ahora todo va bien" _dijo Holly._

"Creo que voy a pedir el especial de la casa, ¿Holly?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"La mesera esta aquí, ¿qué vas a pedir?" _dijo Cedar señalando a la mesera que se hallaba algo impaciente._

"Lo siento, estaba distraída. Quisiera un latte con polvillo de hada extra si no es molestia" **_dijo, con ello la mesera lo escribió y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban Meeshell y Humphrey._**

"¿Ya están listos para ordenar?" _preguntó a ambos._

"Yo pediré un pastelillo, ¿y tú Meeshell?"

"Creo que también pediré un pastelillo"

"Muy bien, estarán listos dentro de poco" _con ello la camarera se fue al mostrador._

"Sabes, me sorprende un poco de que preguntaras el vernos en persona después de que dijiste que no cuando te pregunte" _dijo Meeshell._

"Oh, si, bueno verás" _dijo tratando de ocultar el hecho de que él no fue quien le pregunto_ _._

"Solo cambie de opinión, así de simple. Ya sabes como es" _ **dijo Humphrey, tratando de no arruinar el momento y solo disfrutarlo.**_

"Tiene sentido, me pasa eso también en ocasiones. Hubo una ocasión en la que vi una par de sandalias que me gustaban e iba a comprar, pero luego me di cuenta de que si las usaba era más probable de que me mojara los pies por lo que en su lugar me compre unas zapatillas" _contó la joven._

"Si, recuerdo una ocasión similar con unas lentes, verás..." _decía Humphrey_ _._

 _Holly a lo lejos estaba emocionada, veía que su plan estaba funcionando. Solo debía organizar un par más como estas y en poco tiempo ellos dos iban a estar juntos._

 _Cedar por otro lado se enfoco en la puerta donde se dio cuenta de que los 3 cerditos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de sus amigos que espiaban_ _._

 ** _Después de ellos vinieron los 3 cabritos que se sentaron en la otra mesa vacía al lado de Meeshell y Humphrey. Cedar podía oler la tensión en el aire._**

"Holly, creo que tenemos una situación aquí"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Los cerditos y los cabritos parecen como si estuvieran a punto de empezar una guerra"

 _Holly al ver a ambos grupos notó que estaban lanzando miradas de enojo entre sí, y era muy probable que provocaran una catástrofe en poco tiempo. La camarera aún así pidió sus ordenes sin complicaciones._

"Mejor mantenemos un ojo sobre ellos" _dijo Holly a lo que Cedar asintió_ _._

 _ **Mientras tanto, Meeshell y Humphrey estaban conversando felices entre ellos.**_

"Y esa es la razón por la que le tengo miedo al color púrpura" _dijo Humphrey terminando de contar su historia._

"Wow, ¿enserio te paso todo eso?"

"Si, y todo porque decidí probarme unos nuevos lentes"

"¿Qué otras sorpresas tienes ocultas señor Dumpty?" _dijo en un tono que dejaba claro que solo jugaba con él_ _._

"Nada especial, eso solo fue algo que me paso. En lo general lo que ven de mí es lo que soy. Un chico listo y que tiene problemas con las alturas"

"Yo pienso que eres genial por eso"

 _ **En ese momento la camarera regresó a su mesa entregándoles a ambos sus pastelillos, luego se dirigió a donde Holly y Cedar entregándoles lo que pidieron.**_

"Muchas gracias" _dijo Cedar con lo cual su mesera se dirigió a la mesa de los cabritos y cerditos para entregarles sus galletas._

 _Aún así la tensión entre los dos grupos de animales no parecía disiparse. Mientras comían sus galletas miraban el reloj de la pared algo que Cedar notó._

"Holly, ¿crees que debamos hacer algo respecto a ellos? Porque algo me dice que en poco tiempo este lugar será un caos"

 ** _Holly vio a lo que se refería, tanto los cerditos como los cabritos parecían ponerse en posiciones de combate desde sus respectivas mesas m_** ** _ientras sacaban lo que parecían globos de agua de sus mochilas._**

"Trata de distraerlos, yo sacaré a los tortolitos de aquí" **_dijo Holly mientras iba a la mesa de Meeshell y Humphrey._**

"Dudo que se hayan comportado como tortolitos en algún momento" **_comentó Cedar pero Holly ya se había ido._**

 _En la mesa, ambos jóvenes continuaban su plática normalmente hasta que una pelirroja con cabello largo los interrumpió._

"¿Meeshell? ¿Humphrey? Que sorpresa es verlos a ustedes dos aquí" _dijo fingiendo que no sabía que estaban aquí, aunque ambos lo sabían._

"Holly, ¿qué haces aquí?" _preguntó Humphrey fingiendo que no sabía que estaba espiándolos._

"Nada especial, solo vi a mi amiga Meeshell y decidí venir a saludarla, eso es todo. Esperen, ¿acaso están en una cita?" _dijo tratando de hacer la situación algo más romántica._

 ** _Yo no veo como decir eso ayuda, solo hace incómoda la situación._**

"¡No! Solo es algo de amigos" _dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo._

 _Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Cedar se le acercó claramente preocupada._

"No logré convencerlos, van a empezar a lanzarse globos de agua a mediodía" _al notar a Meeshell y Humphrey les dio una sonrisa para no preocuparlos,_ "No tienen porque preocuparse, todo saldrá bien. Solo les recomiendo que salgan de aquí antes de-"

 ** _Pero fue interrumpida a mitad de su oración por el sonido de el reloj dando el mediodía. Con ello se los cerditos y cabritos saltaron de sus sillas hacia las mesas._**

"¡ATAQUEN!" **_dijeron el cerdito y cabrito mayor, señal con la cual sus hermanos empezaron a lanzar los globos de agua a sus rivales._**

 _ **Estos volaban de una lado para otro, sacaban más globos de agua de sus mochilas como si no tuvieran fin. Todos agacharon debajo de la mesa para evitar que los mojaran, en especial Meeshell ya que si agua le tocaba la piel sus piernas se transformarían en una cola de sirena.**_

"Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido" _dijo Holly._

"¿Pero cómo? Meeshell no puede mojarse y la salida esta en la línea de fuego de los cerditos" _comentó Cedar._

"Además, el piso esta empapado así que el ir en cuatro patas no es una opción" _dijo Meeshell._

 ** _Mientras todo eso pasaba, en la cabeza de Humphrey ya estaba ideando un plan para salir de esta situación._**

"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer" **_dijo Humphrey que empezó a explicar su plan,_** "Cedar, haz que los cabritos cambien de posición para que los cerditos ya no sigan disparando en dirección a la puerta, quítale los globos y que te persigan. Cuando pase eso el resto va a salir por la puerta, usaremos el cabello como una clase de techo por si al caso vienen más proyectiles hacia nosotros para cubrir a Meeshell"

"Suena como un buen plan para mí" **_dijo Cedar._**

"Solo espero que mi cabello no se moje tanto, no saben la pesadilla que es lavar un cabello así de largo"

"Algo más" **_Humphrey se quitó su chaqueta y se la paso a Meeshell,_** "Póntelo en la cabeza, es impermeable por lo que debería servir como protección extra"

"Gracias" **_dijo mientras se cubría lo mejor posible lo que era su cabeza y sus brazos que eran los más expuestos._**

"Cedar ponte en posición, saldremos a mi señal"

 ** _Todos asintieron, con lo que Cedar se dirigió pecho tierra hacia la mesa de los cabritos. Estos seguían disparando los globos de agua contra los cerditos y esquivando los que sus rivales les disparaban._**

 _ **Detrás de ellos es donde tenían sus mochilas con globos, por lo que la joven de madera fue capaz de agarrar sus municiones. Los cabritos al darse cuenta del sabotaje empezaron a perseguir a Cedar por el local alejándolos de la puerta, con lo que los cerditos dejaron de lanzar globos.**_

"¿Por qué paramos?" _preguntó el cerdito del medio._

"Alguien interfirió en nuestra batalla" _dijo el cerdito más_ _grande. _

"Y los responsables van a pagar" **_dijo el cerdito más pequeño poniendo_ _su vista en quienes estaban escondidos bajo la mesa_ _._**

 ** _Al notar que el paro al fuego Humphrey dio la señal para salir,_** "Todos salga, ahora"

 ** _Humphrey y Holly cubrían a Meeshell con el joven viendo hacia la puerta y la pelirroja caminando hacia atrás con vista en los cerditos, por lo que pudo ver claramente cuando los globos de agua empezaron a volar hacia ella._**

"Oh no"

 ** _Los cerditos empezaron a lanzar globos de agua dirigidos a su cara empapandola completamente mientras se acercaban a la salida. Gracias a la chaqueta ni una gota llegaba a la sirena._**

 ** _Al llegar a la puerta Humphrey la abrió permitiendo que todos salieran._**

"Eso si que estuvo cerca" _dijo el joven mientras soltaba el cabello de Holly._

"Habla por ti" _dijo Holly completamente mojada de pies a cabeza._

 ** _Meeshell se alejó de su amiga por miedo de que el agua le llegara a ella._** "Mira el lado bueno, al menos no era pintura lo que tenían los globos"

"¿Y eso como me hace sentir mejor?"

"¿Pudo ser peor?" **_dijo Meeshell a lo cual Holly solo rodó los ojos. Aunque uno este dispuesto a tomar la bala por un amigo no significa que sea una experiencia placentera._**

 _ **Sin tiempo de poder decir algo más, vieron a Cedar salir de la tienda completamente mojada bloqueando la puerta detrás de ella con un trozo de pan que de seguro agarró de la cocina.**_

"Nunca me pidan de nuevo ser la distracción. Viví cosas ahí dentro, cosas terribles" _dijo con una expresión pálida en su rostro._

"Lo que me pregunto es porque ellos estaban peleando entre sí" _dijo Humphrey curioso._

"Por lo que entendí entre los gritos de batalla era algo sobre 'Dejen de imitarnos' y 'Ustedes nos imitan' o algo así" _explicó Cedar._

"Eso es ridículo, no hay nada en común entre cerdos y cabras" _dijo Holly_ _._

"Bueno, ambos son herbívoros" _**dijo Humphrey.**_

"Sus nombres empiezan con C" **_comentó Meeshell._**

"Y tienen buena puntería" _**añadió Cedar.**_

"Bien, entiendo pero nos estamos distrayendo de lo importante" _dijo Holly directo a Humphrey y Meeshell,_ "Van a continuar con su no-cita, ¿verdad? No pueden dejar que termine de esta manera"

"Sinceramente no tenía nada más planeado" _respondió el joven_ _,_ "¿Hay algo que quieras hacer Meeshell?"

"Bueno, hace poco abrieron un karaoke cerca de aquí. Me gustaría ir a verlo"

"¡Eso es! Ustedes dos vayan y diviértanse" _**dijo literalmente empujándolos para que fueran en camino al ese karaoke,**_ "Bye"

 ** _Cuando ambos se alejaron lo suficiente Holly volvió para hablar con Cedar._**

"Esto va mejor de lo que espere, un cambio de ambiente siempre es bueno para nuevas experiencias. Rápido, dame el equipo de vigilancia para que pueda escucharlos"

"No lo tengo. Todo quedo en la mesa" **_dijo la chica de madera señalando al establecimiento que actualmente era un campo de batalla,_** "Y ni pienses que volveré a entrar" **_dijo firmemente._**

 _ **Holly suspiró,**_ "Lo que se hace por las historias de amor" **_y con ello entro a la tienda siendo bienvenida por una ráfaga de globos de agua._**

* * *

 _ **El karaoke 'Debajo del Mar' era un lugar relativamente nuevo, como su nombre lo dice tiene una estética marina con decoraciones semejantes a corales en los centros de mesa y murales acuáticos luminiscentes en las paredes. Tenían peceras colocadas en ciertos lugares y con pingüinos como meseros, esa parte no la termino de comprender pero esta ahí así que... \/('-')\/**_

 _¿Cómo hiciste para que eso apareciera en la narración?_

 _ **He estado practicando. El escenario principal era una pequeña plataforma con un micrófono, luces y cortinas con diseños marinos junto a una pantalla donde aparecían las letras de la canción, ya saben lo estándar de un karaoke.**_

 _El lugar no estaba completamente lleno pero si había una buena cantidad de personas presentes, ya sea para cantar o solo para ver a otros hacerlo._

 _Humphrey y Meeshell se sentaron en una mesa vacía alejados de las peceras pero cerca al escenario para poder disfrutar mejor las canciones._

 ** _Y no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Cedar y Holly, con la princesa teniendo su cabello mojado. Cedar por otro lado estaba revisando la lista de canciones para ver si había una que le interesara cantar._**

"Estoy indecisa entre una canción de Red Sheeran o una de Panic! At The Ball, ¿tu qué dices Holly?"

 _Pero esta no le respondió ya que se encontraba ocupada escuchando la conversación de sus amigos por medio de los micrófonos._

"Holly" _con esto ya pudo llamar la atención de su amiga_ _._

"Lo siento Cedar, ¿que decías?"

"Yo que tu dejaría de preocuparme, claramente van muy bien entre ellos"

"Tienes razón, esto va mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado. No hay nada de lo que me deba preocupar" _dijo mientras apagaba el equipo,_ "Ahora déjame ver esa lista de canciones. Espero que tengan algo de Fifth Charmony"

 ** _Bien, con eso resuelto significa que ahora nos podremos concentrar completamente en la trama principal entre Humphrey y Meeshell. Hablando de eso ellos continuaban platicando._**

"Y por eso tengo el cabello rosado, pero al final me gusto mucho este color que me lo deje" _dijo terminando de contar su historia._

"Recuérdame no apostar nunca con un manatí" _respondió Humphrey_ _._

"No será un problema, por suerte casi nunca lo hacen"

"Oye Meeshell, ya que estamos en un karaoke por qué no cantas algo"

 ** _Esa pregunta puso algo nerviosa a Meeshell._**

"No lo sé, no me sentiría muy cómoda"

"Pero ya cantaste frente a un público antes. ¿Por qué sería distinto?" **_preguntó Humphrey._**

"Principalmente, porque estaba en mi forma de sirena y me siento más segura de mi misma de esa manera"

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué? No tienes que responder si no quieres solo me lo pregunto"

"No, esta bien. Sería bueno el platicar de eso" **_Meeshell tomo un buen respiro y comenzó a hablar,_** "Toda mi vida he vivido en el océano nadando a donde me llevara la corriente, pero el estar en tierra firme es muy distinto. No es que sea malo, solo que es diferente. Aún hay cosas de las que no me acostumbro completamente y el volver a mi forma original al mojarme llega a ser algo inconveniente en las fiestas"

"Ya me lo imagino"

"Pero aún así, el ser una sirena es parte de mi, es quien soy y me siento bien al dejarlo salir. Por eso prefiero el cantar cuando soy una sirena, porque me expreso a mi misma sin ocultar nada"

"¿Acaso sientes que ocultas algo si eres humana?" **_preguntó Humphrey._**

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Dijiste que ser una sirena es parte de ti, ¿qué hay de la parte humana? ¿Te sientes distinta si tienes dos piernas a diferencia de tener una cola?"

 _ **Esa pregunta dejo pensativa a Meeshell ya que no era algo que había considerado antes. Su habilidad de caminar en tierra firme fue algo dado a ella a los 15 años para poder asistir a la escuela, y al principio era muy tímida al estar en un nuevo lugar con gente nueva. Con el tiempo lo superó pero aun así a veces sentía como si no encajara completamente en la superficie.**_

"Un poco, tal vez. No lo sé. Quiero decir estas piernas son útiles y me alegra el tenerlas, me permiten experimentar un montón de cosas. Son un regalo y realmente lo aprecio, pero en ocasiones me da miedo que me acostumbre tanto a ellas ya que al final no las tendré para siempre"

"Te refieres a tu cuento, ¿verdad? La parte en la que vives en el océano el resto de tu vida" **_preguntó Humphrey._**

 ** _Meeshell simplemente asintió con una mirada que expresaba tristeza. Notando eso Humphrey puso con cuidado su mano sobre la de ella lo que sorprendió a la joven._**

"Hey, no te preocupes. Es como tu dices uno no sabe lo que el futuro aguarda, tal vez todo sale que como se planeo o no. La vida esta llena de decisiones y de uno depende que camino quiere seguir"

 ** _Las palabras de Humphrey lograron hacer que se relajara._**

"Me alegre que te acuerdes de nuestras conversaciones"

"No es para nada difícil. Una vez que te aprendes todos los códigos de programación de memoria lo demás es pan comido" _**dijo Humphrey a lo cual ambos se rieron.**_

"Sabes que, voy a intentarlo"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, después de todo lo peor que puede pasar es que me confunda con las letras pero se que eso no pasará" **_dijo mientras revisaba la lista de canciones y encontró una que le llamaba la atención de Enchantend 11,_** "Esta es, en un momento vuelvo" _**dijo mientras se levantaba para poner su nombre en la lista de participantes.**_

 _ **Mientras esperaban pidieron algo de comida ya que en el AbraCafé no pudieron comer nada, aunque en realidad solo pidieron postre. Tanto Cedar como Holly pasaron a cantar y lo hicieron muy bien, aunque desafortunadamente para Cedar en las partes que hablaba en primera persona su nariz se le creció en un par de ocasiones. Parece que cree que las canciones son como las historias, si son inventadas son mentira lo que es ridículo.**_

 _ **Finalmentemente llegó el turno de Meeshell de cantar. Ella subió al escenario y vio al público, se hallaba algo nerviosa hasta que vio a sus amigos. Holly, Cedar y Humphrey le estaban dando apoyo desde sus mesas.**_

 _ **La música empezó a sonar y las letras aparecieron en la pantalla, pero en realidad ella no lo necesitaba. Era una de sus canciones favoritas y se sabía la letra de memoria.**_

"Hold me close

Take my hand

Let's be more

Than just friends

All I want

Is to have you with me"

 _ **Seguía perfectamente el ritmo de la melodía con su canto sin la necesidad de tener que ver el marcador en la pantalla.**_

"When you're here

I feel blessed

Send to god

All my best

Just because

He gave you

All to me"

 _ **La multitud del karaoke la escuchaba y estaban hechizados por su voz. Cualquier clase de inseguridad o problema, en este momento era inexistente.**_

"And the sun is shining

And you'll walk with me

I will never run away

Promise I will stay

Here with you"

 ** _Esta era una canción de amor, sobre la promesa de un futuro juntos algo que Meeshell quisiera tener y tal vez pueda conseguirlo._**

"And I will say one day that 'I do'

Give my heart and my whole life to you

We will laugh we will cry

As the years all pass by

We'll still say

(Yes, I do) I love you"

 _ **Pero en este preciso momento, ella solo esta disfrutando el cantar frente a sus amigos.**_

* * *

 _ **Ya en la tarde, Humphrey y Meeshell**_ _ **volvían a la escuela dando un desvío hacia los jardines de la escuela.**_

"Me divertí mucho hoy, gracias Humphrey" **_dijo la joven._**

"Sabes, creo que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo"

"¿Humphrey Dumpty me estás invitando a una cita?" **_dijo provocando que Humphrey se pusiera altamente nervioso._**

"¡¿Qué?! No, no. Quiero decir, algo como amigos y tal vez luego de una docena de ocasiones tal vez, pero esta vez no" **_dijo el pobre chico que estaba por darle un ataque de pánico._**

"Calma, solo estoy jugando. Me encantaría ir contigo de nuevo"

"Bien, muy bien"

 ** _Mientras tanto, entre unos arbustos Holly apenas podía contener su alegría ya que su plan había funcionado a la perfección._**

"¡Mi plan funciono a la perfección!"

"Bueno, tengo que admitir que al final las cosas salieron bien" **_dijo Cedar que estaba junto a ella._**

 ** _Antes de que se fuera, Meeshell le devolvió su chaqueta que se dejo puesta desde el AbraCafé._**

"Por cierto, sabía que tu no fuiste el que me invitaste a que nos conociéramos en persona. Dexter me dijo que fue Holly quien uso tu cuenta, aunque no me dijo de quien era" **_dijo dejando a todos los presentes algo sorprendidos._**

"¿Y si sabías por qué no dijiste nada?" **_preguntó Humphrey._**

"Solo quería divertirme, incluso le di permiso a Holly de que nos siguiera. Aunque si estaba preocupada con mojarme y que mis piernas se fueran. El punto es que me divertí muchísmo" **_Meeshell entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla,_** "Te veré en clases" **_y con ello se fue._**

 _ **Humphrey se quedó ahí parado sonriendo. Cuando ella ya no estaba a la vista, Holly y Cedar salieron de su escondite y se le acercaron.**_

"Muy bien hecho Romeo, conseguiste una segunda no-cita. Esto va genial, si necesitas ayuda yo estoy disponible para cualquier cosa" **_dijo Holly emocionada._**

"Gracias Holly, pero no sera necesario" **_dijo mientras le pasaba la chaqueta,_** "Gracias por todo, pero yo me las arreglo desde aquí" **_y con ello el también se fue del lugar._**

"Parece que los jovencitos ya no necesitaran de ti para sus no-citas" **_dijo Cedar._**

"Sabes, eso fue un poco rudo" **_respondió Holly._**

"Perdona, pero es la verdad"

"No te preocupes. Pero tienes razón, en ocasiones el autor no controla a la historia, la historia se hace independiente y todo va a su propio rumbo"

"Con esa clase de expresiones, estoy segura que tus historias serán muy populares"

 ** _Con eso se dirigieron hacia la escuela, para relajarse después del día que tuvieron con la esperanza de que no les diera un resfriado por la cantidad de veces que se mojaron._**

* * *

Ya estamos casi a fin de año y yo ya estoy en vacaciones, lo que significa más tiempo para escribir. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y estén ya que la próxima semana vamos a empezar con una historia que nos llevará a un lugar muy lejano. Solo tengan cuidado con los tornados.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


End file.
